


Bargains

by Koi_no_Soshan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_no_Soshan/pseuds/Koi_no_Soshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Battle City, Seto contacts Malik Ishtar for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargains

**Bargains**

 **-o-  
**

Seto disliked having his office invaded by a relic of the past like this, and, as he watched sunlight through the window glint off gold, reminded himself of the necessity. Malik Ishtar might have been a nuisance during his Battle City tournament, but he was also the younger brother of the Secretary General and involved with antiques himself. Seto would have preferred dealing with Ishizu, but it seemed more prudent to deal with the sibling who, he suspected, was lower in inconvenient scruples.

The sibling in question was watching him through narrowed eyes, not bothering with the pastiche of politeness which he wore around Yuugi. The man had been aggravating while trying to murder Yuugi during Battle City, and he was aggravating now. "Kaiba, what is it you want of me? Your message was rather…sparse, and I do have work to attend to."

"Illegal building, you mean?" Seto had done a background check on what the Ishtars were up to these days, and found that Malik was apparently building a mansion…more comparable to an ancient manor, really. Given the costs that would go towards building, maintenance, and upkeep, it seemed that pure currency might actually be the most desirable payment in Malik's eyes.

Malik's eyes flashed. "You'll find that it's all perfectly legal."

Seto ignored that. He'd paid little attention to the talk of Tomb Keepers that had gone on in Battle City, but he didn't doubt that this man would skirt the law for their sakes, or that it would be necessary. It was time to stop deliberating and approach the topic at hand. "A set of the tablets used by Pegasus in developing Duel Monsters will be placed on display in the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities soon, as I'm sure you're aware."

"I wouldn't have expected the game's ancient origins to be of interest to you. Have your views changed since your time in Egypt, then?"

Seto might have reconsidered certain of his beliefs, but that was of no concern to anyone besides himself and Mokuba. "No, but one item in particular is of concern to me…" He waited for Malik to fill in the blanks. Regardless of his impressions, he wouldn't risk anything by speaking baldly of his desires.

"The tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, is it?" Malik asked, and Seto inclined his head minutely. "Kaiba, what you're asking of me is against Egyptian law."

Seto's muscles tensed, and he forced himself to look at this crossroad carefully. His actions and words could easily tip his chances in one direction or the other. "I've made no requests."

"I'm no fool, Kaiba. You sought the Blues Eyes White Dragon cards viciously, and now you're after the original. And I repeat: what you're asking of me is against Egyptian law. The most the government would ever do is lend an artifact to a foreign museum- you have no hopes of ever obtaining this tablet legally." Malik surveyed him, and then, suddenly, smirked. "It's fortunate for you that I follow my clan's law rather than the law of modern Egypt."

Seto allowed himself to relax by a fraction. It seemed that matters had turned in his favor, but it wouldn't do to let down his guard. He smirked back. "And who is it that makes the laws of your clan?"

Malik's answering smile was sharp. "Be that as it may. The duty of our clan is ended, but it has always been our belief that artifacts should remain with their owners. The priest of three thousand years ago who summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon was reborn in you. I'm at least willing to consider this."

Seto had never appreciated being equated to that man, and his stance had changed little after having seen him for himself in the World of Memory which that occultist Bakura had invited him to. But in this case it could only be useful to him, so he held his peace.

"For such a risky request, I require adequate recompense."

Satisfied to be back in an arena he was at home in, Seto settled into the task of arguing Malik down to an acceptable price.

===o===

The tablet arrived by boat- apparently Malik was more familiar with illegal transportation by sea than by sky. Seto and Mokuba met him by the harbor, bringing the necessary vehicle for transporting it to the mansion. Isono and Fuguta were loyal, as were the others accompanying him. What transpired tonight would never go beyond this small group.

Malik accepted his payment with few words, apparently recognizing that there was little point in speaking to Seto once his eyes lighted on the carved dragon.

For a moment all of the air went out of Seto, and he could do nothing but stare. The dragon's image seemed to coil around the tablet for a moment, illusory but there, and a face was inevitably brought to mind… He felt almost as he had while holding the very first one of the cards after just obtaining it. Most artifacts held little interest to him, but this was a part of the past which held a home for itself in the present as well, protector of his soul.

This was a risky move, but he owed her this much.

 _Seto-sama, I will seek out and protect only you…_

The Blue Eyes White Dragon should be held by no other man.

* * *


End file.
